Princess Anna
'Anna of Arendelle '''is the current princess of Arendelle , and younger sister to Queen Elsa. She shows fearlessness as she rushes after her sister to not only save their relationship, but to save their kingdom. Physical Appearence Anna is a lovely eighteen-year-old with a build similar to Rapunzel. She has a round face and a small, pointed nose. Her strawberry-blonde hair, worn in two braids, has a white streak on her right side due to an accident when she and Elsa were young. Her large eyes are blue, though due to the lighting in some scenes of ''Frozen they look green. Anna is seen in several dresses throughout her movie. The first is her green summer dress that she wears to her sister's coronation. The second and most well-known is her black dress with blue sleeves and floral designs, often accompanied by a magenta cape. Personality Anna is querky, cheerful, and an enthusiastic optomist. Though she is as kind and warm-hearted as any Disney Princess before her, she is also clumsy and exciteable, though given her natural running and climbing abilities her clumsyness is more mental and social than physical. She is also shown to be highly impulsive, often acting before thinking. Such examples include agreeing to marry Hanz after knowing him for a day, riding after elsa in nothing but her coronation dress, and trying to throw a snowball at marshmellow after he had thrown Olaf at her. This may be due to her isolation for so many years, but she was also shown to be as hyperactive and impulsive when she was little. Her outgoing nature also makes her a natural leader despite her awkwardness. When she was a child she was the one who begged Elsa for snow, and led her by the hand when they raced around together. Powers and Abilities While Anna does not possess magical powers as her sister Elsa, Anna has abilites herself. She seems to have self defense stronger then a regular person; in the film she is able to knock Hans out of the ship and into the water with a simple punch, and she is shown to be able to fight against a pack of wolves. She has also shown to have above average stamina and endurance. When she was a child she showed no paind or discomfot playing in the cold and snow Elsa created in only her nightgown, even hugging Olaf with her bare arms. She showed no sings of damage, frostbite, or hypothermia after falling in a freezing river and was able to walk through the snow to wandering Oakens trading post even though her dress was frozen solid. She was also able to survive haivng her heart frozen for an extended length of time, forcing down the pain and weakness to keep moving forward. She also has above average speed and agility, seen from when she was running and climbing all over the castel in her coranation dress, and when she was able to leap from Kristoffs sled over a chasm to the opposite ledge. She also shows moderate riding skills, seen when she leaps onto a horse and races after her sister. Weapons Though not possessing any offensive training, Anna has been shown to have a spur of the moment intuition that kept herself alive out in the wilderness. An example would be that she was able to keep herself and Krystoff from getting killed by a pack of wolves at the expense of the objects around her. Role in the Crossover Much like Elsa, Anna's role in the fandom differs between story to story. As most fandom crossovers focus on Elsa in particular, Anna is usually relegated to the side as a supporting character, often as comic relief. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, she is the youngest of Jack and Rapunzel's daughters. Relationships Elsa the snow Queen Elsa is the most important person in Anna's life. They were each others best friends when they were little, with Anna constantly begging Elsa to make snow for them to play in. this show's that even though Elsa is the older of the two, Ann took the lead when they were younger, the one who asked for snow and the first to try things like sledding. Evern after there parents split them apart, Anna was the one who kept reaching out, despite the Grand Pabbie's adivice that Elsa use love (for her sister) to control her powers. King and Queen of Arendale: Little is known of the relationship between Ann and her parents. They were known to be loving and loyal, shown when they sought at every avenue to heal Anna when Elsa injured her the first time. However they also split the two apart and locked them away from the wrold, so it is unknown if Anna holds any resentment toward them. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IIIed It would be hard to dictate what the relationship between Anna and Hiccup would be like. While Anna is out-going and positive, Hiccup is cynical and introverted, leading to many misunderstandings and awkward moments. Anna's optimism may allow her to connect to him through Toothless , immediatly wanting to ride him and experience flight. In different scenes of Frozen, nordic runes can be seen carved in stone in different locations, implying cultural similarities between Berk and Arendelle. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Hiccup may play the surrogant Uncle to Elsa and Anna, paranoid for their safety and educational for their young minds. Jack Frost Despite her out going, child-like demeanor, the odds of her being able to see Jack Frost may vary. Her inability to see him could be a side effect of the events that led to her forgetting about Elsa's powers, either forgetting about whatever adventures he had with them as children or forgetting about magic in general, Jack's connection with Elsa being stronger over the two. In some stories, Anna would be Jack and Rapunzel's youngest daughter, explaining her elder sister Elsa's powers. Merida DunBroch Though their personalities may clash, Merida and Anna find common ground in their hopes of going beyond the walls of their castles. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Merida may play a surrogant Aunt to Elsa and Anna, teaching them her tomboyish ways, like shooting arrows and riding horses, ready to drop everything and come to their aid. Rapunzel Corona Anna and Rapunzel bear many resemblances both physically and mentally, leading the both becoming close friends. They both are princesses who have spent their lives isolated from the world, have an outgoing and innocent personalities, both have experienced different magical circumstances and are both willing to fight for their loved ones. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, this can be attributed as her being Jack and Rapunzel's daughter. Rapunzel actually makes an cameo appearance in Frozen. This is probably because the creators of Tangled (2010) were also in charge of creating Frozen along with the creators of Wreck-It-Ralph. Category:Characters Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses